


not because i'm paying you

by jamestkirks



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of past prostitution, but you don't have to have seen it to understand this, references to pretty woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirks/pseuds/jamestkirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been amused by the movie at first, thinking about how Harry must have watched it, then considered it good enough to remember and reference when trying to win over a new recruit. </p>
<p>But then he’d realised Harry had been comparing him to Julia Roberts’ character - and that was just not on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not because i'm paying you

“Why’d you say it?” Eggsy asks, crossing his arms and frowning.

Harry hums in acknowledgement as he finishes writing something, then looks up from his desk and takes his glasses off. “Why did I say what?”

“The Pretty Woman thing,” he says, trying to keep his voice even. “Why’d you mention that film?”

So maybe he was flicking through the telly last night and saw it was on, and maybe he watched it. He’d been amused by the movie at first, thinking about how Harry must have sat through it, then considered it good enough to remember and reference when trying to win over a new recruit.  But then he’d realised Harry had been comparing him to Julia Roberts’ character - and that was just not on.

It’s not like he’s ashamed of his past, alright? He did what he had to do, made a lot of easy money, and had some fun doing it. It’s just…

“You had no right making jokes,” Eggsy says, taking in Harry’s confused look. “I know you’re this big top secret badass spy and you were trying to act all clever, making me want to join your fucking organisation, maybe hurt me a bit, take me down a peg or two, but for Christ’s sakes. Some shit’s meant to be private, yeah? You get what privacy means, don’t you, it means _stay the fuck out of it_. You get me?”

Harry’s confusion lasts a moment longer, before something changes in his eyes and he huffs out a small _huh_ sound. Any other moment and Eggsy would’ve found it endearing, probably, but right now he’s too pissed off to give it a second thought. He’s about to open his mouth, say something about Harry knowing when to shut the fuck up if it suits him, but then Harry says:

“You mean you-” And he hesitates, swallows a bit. “You were…”

“You can say it, Harry, yeah, I was a fucking rent boy, a hooker, a fucking _prostitute_ ,” Eggsy replies, half shouting by now. “So, what, you can make jokes about it but you think you’re too good to even say the words out loud? Well guess what, Harry, your newest fucking recruit got on his knees and sucked dick for money.” At Harry’s scandalised look, he takes a step forward, leans his hands on the edge of Harry’s desk, and continues.

“Actually, I did a lot more than that. Sometimes they’d fuck me. Sometimes I’d fuck them, I didn’t care as long as I was getting paid, right? So if they asked, I’d do it. But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you, how it feels to be pushed up against a wall outside a nightclub while you’re spread open on some guy’s dick, begging him for more when he gives you the worst lay of your life. There was this one guy, real rich bloke, used to dress nice and drive me around so we could look at the city, and he’d fuck me right there in his car, make me call him _daddy_. Fucker didn’t even pay much, but he was a regular.” He’s not sure why he’s saying all this, probably to get Harry to feel uncomfortable, feel ashamed for bringing up Eggsy’s history without a second thought.

Thing is, Harry does look uncomfortable, but it’s a pained look more than anything. His jaw’s set in a way that Eggsy knows means he’s putting effort into restraining himself from something. Punching Eggsy in the face, most likely, so Eggsy just carries on like he doesn’t give a shit. “Most of ‘em though, they didn’t care what I called ‘em. Just as long as I’d make it sound like I was fucking lovin’ it, they didn’t give a shit. Just a bit of-” and here, he cuts himself off, closes his eyes and lets out a gasp and a high-pitched _aah_ noise that can only be described as a filthy fucking moan, “and, there you go. But, you’d know nothin’ about that, would you Harry, ‘cause that’s not what gentlemen do. And you are, first and foremost, a _gentleman_.”

He echoes what Harry had told him, that night before it all went to shit, when they were in this very room and Eggsy was still kicking about in his fucking Adidas trainers and snapback caps. He misses those clothes, actually. They weren’t bulletproof, like the suit he’s wearing now, but they were a hell of a lot comfier, and didn’t give off an air of _I’m better than you, and don’t I know it_.

His train of thought is put on hold when he realises Harry’s speaking.

“How fucking dare you,” he starts, and okay, maybe Eggsy went a bit far. Maybe moaning like a porn star in front of his boss wasn’t the right thing to do here. “How dare you tell me what I do and do not know, and how dare you assume I have _ever_ purposefully tried to hurt you.” Harry’s got this dangerous look in his eyes, now, the kind that usually only appears when he’s about to kill someone. Eggsy’s never experienced the look firsthand, the heat of it, the intensity. It throws him off kilter for a bit. “I didn’t know, alright? I _didn’t know_ , and if I had, you can be damn sure I wouldn’t have made fun of it. Do you even remember what happened when I first met you?”

Eggsy feels a bit like the world’s been pulled out from under his feet. He’s staring blankly at Harry, who’s standing up now, still on the opposite side of the desk. He swallows, and tries to think back. He remembers Harry fighting Dean’s crew, not even breaking a sweat as he took them out one by one. Harry sitting back down across from him and finishing his pint, not a care in the world. Harry, about to leave the pub, but pausing, just as one of Dean’s boys tells him where to find another rent boy.

“Manners maketh man,” Eggsy manages, blinking at Harry owlishly.

Harry nods, slightly. “Eggsy, _I didn’t know_. Do you really think after beating the shit out of six men for making a comment like that, I’d try to make the same joke?”

“I thought-” Eggsy swallows, bites his lip. He doesn’t know what he thought, really, just, “I thought you- I dunno, you didn’t wanna be seen with me, or somethin’. Didn’t want ‘em thinkin’ you’d have to stoop that low.”

Harry looks at him for a second, something like hurt, like _shame_ in his eyes, and he murmurs, “Christ, Eggsy,” before he reaches a hand out, pulls Eggsy in by his tie, and kisses him.

Eggsy’s thoughts grind to a halt, and he freezes, before everything starts up again and he goes from _whatthefuckHarryskissingme_ to _ohmygodHarryskissingme_ , and finally to _whythefuckamInotkissinghimback_ before he does just that.

Making out with his boss is definitely a bad idea, but when Harry pulls back, one hand still gripping onto Eggsy’s tie, Eggsy can’t for the life of him think why they haven’t been doing this all along. He goes to lean in again, making a noise that is definitely _not_ a whine when a hand against his chest stops him. The pause is only momentary, though, as Harry moves from behind the desk to stand beside Eggsy, and runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair.

“Is this okay?” He asks, and it’s all Eggsy can do not to jump him right then and there. He nods instead, mumbling _s’fine_.

Harry pulls him in gently, and their noses brush for a second, their lips millimeters apart. “I mentioned _that film_ ,” he says, taking a second to pause and nuzzle closer. “Because Edward didn’t even consider Vivian when they first met. They were from completely different worlds. But it was love at _second_ sight.”

Eggsy stops breathing at that point. As if realising this, Harry leans in and presses his mouth to Eggsy’s. Instead of a breath of air, he gets tongue, and that’s when his body kicks back into action.

He grabs at Harry’s hips, making a keening desperate sound in the back of his throat. Harry takes this as encouragement and twists them so Eggsy’s leaning against the desk. Hitching a leg up and wrapping it around Harry’s waist, Eggsy sits on the desk and pushes Harry back for a second.

Harry makes a confused little sound, which makes Eggsy want to pull him back in immediately, but there are ever so slightly more important matters at hand. “Love,” he says, a little dazed.

“Love, yes,” Harry repeats, having the decency to look at least a bit sheepish. Eggsy grins and kisses him, just because he can.

“You don’t happen to have a piano ‘round here, do you?” He asks, smiling even as they kiss again and again.

“Mm, no,” Harry replies, grinding his hips against Eggsy’s _just so_ , “but I think we can make do.”

**Author's Note:**

> re: that last line, there's a scene in the film where the main characters have sex on a grand piano.
> 
> on a _completely_ unrelated note, pretty woman is an amazing movie. i highly recommend it to everyone.


End file.
